My Little Star: Fighting the Forces of Evil is Magic
by Windrises
Summary: Star Butterfly gets bored of Earth, so she takes a trip to Equestria. Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer abandons Twilight's class to go on a trip with Trixie.


Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Dinsey XD animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy. Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Star Butterfly enjoyed both Mewni and Earth, but she wanted to try out other dimensions. She was curious to see what other worlds were like. However, it was a school day, so Star would be busy for most of the day. Star thought about how she could get a chance to check out another dimension. After a few minutes of thinking, she came up with a sneaky idea. She was planning on pretending to be sick, so that she wouldn't have to go to school and so she could get a chance to go to another dimension.

Star laid in bed and used her wand to make herself cough and to make overly dramatic sound effects. She whispered, "This might work."

Marco Diaz walked into the room and said, "It's time for us to get ready for school." He looked around and saw that Star was laying in bed. Star purposely tried to make sick and worn out looking facial expressions. Marco nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Star said, "I'm super sick."

Marco replied, "You seem too sick to go to school. Just relax in here and try to get better. I'll check up on you after school."

Star said, "Thanks Marco." She blushed while asking, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Marco replied, "No offense Star, but I don't want to get sick too." Star was about to scream that she wasn't sick, but that would of blown her cover, so she waved goodbye to Marco and pretended to start sleeping.

A few minutes after Marco left, Star got out of bed. She grabbed a pair of dimensional scissors and used it to open a portal to another dimension. She didn't know what dimension she had opened up. She just jumped in and crash landed in Equestria.

Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer wasn't looking forward to her latest class day. Twilight Sparkle was a good mentor and teacher to her, but she was getting tired of it.

Trixie used magic to make an unexpected entrance into Starlight's room. Starlight was surprised to see her so she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Trixie said, "The great and powerful Trixie is going to check out other places. Being a traveling magician, I get to see all kinds of places, but it's hardly enough. I'm going to check out the lair of dragons, the chaotic home of Discord, and maybe a few more greatly powerful places." She nudged Starlight and said, "Of course, I need you to join me on this journey."

Starlight replied, "I would love to, but I can't do that. I have to stay here and go to Twilight's tiresome class."

Trixie put her hoof on Starlight's shoulder and said, "Come on Starlight. You don't really have to go to class, am I right?"

Starlight replied, "I could get in trouble if I skip class. Senpai Twilight is the most rule loving pony that I know."

Trixie had a sneaky smile on her face while saying, "Then lie. Act like you're sick or something."

Starlight replied, "I don't think that I could convince her about a lie."

Trixie boastfully said, "I used to get away with lying to my teacher all the time, back in the days where I learned magic tricks from Grindelwald."

Starlight raised her eyebrows and asked, "You were taught by Grindelwald?"

Trixie frowned and said, "I'm not a villain anymore."

A few minutes later Twilight Sparkle knocked on Starlight's bedroom door. She opened it and saw that Starlight was coughing in bed. She nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Starlight tried to make overdramatic faces while saying, "I haven't felt so sick in ages."

Twilight patted Starlight on the head and replied, "Rest up and forget about your classwork. I'll have Spike come by and check up on you. Rest well." She walked out of the room.

Trixie used her magic to pop back into the room. She nudged Starlight and said, "I'm betting that it worked."

Starlight replied, "Almost, Spike's going to check up on me throughout the day."

Trixie said, "Don't worry. I'll transport you out of the kingdom, take care of Spike, and we'll go on our adventure."

Starlight replied, "Okay." Trixie used her magic to transport outside.

Spike walked into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie quickly threw Spike into the closet and locked him in. She did a villainous sounding laugh and left.

Star looked at herself. While in Equestria, she looked like a pony. She had light blue skin which matched with her light blue dress. She was a little scared, but she was excited about being in another dimension. She said, "This sure seems like a unique place. I appear to be in a world of ponies. Apparently, I got temporarily turned into a pony, so that I can fit in." She looked at herself and said, "I am a cute pony. I should of invited Flying Pony Princess Head with me. This place seems like her paradise."

Star accidentally bumped into Trixie's wagon. Trixie stuck her head out of the wagon and said, "You need to be careful."

Star nervously replied, "I'm sorry."

Trixie said, "You have a stylish dress, but you appear to have a very unstylish way of walking around. I've seen burnt toast that has a better sense of direction than you."

Starlight stuck her head out too and said, "I'm sorry about my friend. She's upset about losing her map."

Star replied, "It's really more fault. I skipped something that I was supposed to go, so that I could go to a place that I shouldn't be at."

Starlight had a guilty look on her face while saying, "I can relate to that. I've been having a few doubts about this trip. I skipped class to go on this adventure. I pretended to be sick."

Star got excited while saying, "I did the same thing."

Starlight said, "Wowsers, that's quite the coincidence. I'm Starlight."

Star replied, "I'm Star."

Starlight said, "We pretty much have the same name."

Trixie angrily replied, "We don't have time for you to find out that you and this stranger are basically one and the same." Trixie and Starlight continued their adventure while Star went to Ponyville.

Star walked by Rarity's boutique. Rarity ran up to her and said, "Oh my."

Star asked, "Um, what's up?"

Rarity pointed to Star and said, "Your dress is so fancy. Where did you get it from?"

Star replied, "From my dimension."

Rarity asked, "You're from another dimension. Well, you must tell me all about your dimension's fashion sense." She pushed Star into her boutique.

Star spent a half hour explaining to Rarity about Mewni and Earth's fashion sense. Rarity said, "How captivating. It seems like you know the best about fashion."

Twilight burst into Rarity's boutique. Rarity had an annoyed look on her face while saying, "Twilight, I've told you to enter here gracefully."

Star asked, "Twilight? I thought that Twilight was about a vampire and a werewolf fighting over a swan, not a purple pony thing."

Twilight angrily groaned and replied, "I'm sick of jokes about my name."

Star asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight nervously said, "Starlight Glimmer, my top student, has disappeared. She was super sick, so I let her relax in bed, but she's not there."

Star realized that Twilight was referring to the Starlight that she had met earlier. She said, "I think I know where that Starlight is."

Twilight nervously asked, "Where is she?"

Star said, "She pretended to be sick, so that she and her friend could go on an adventure."

Twilight angrily asked, "She lied to me?"

Star nervously laughed and said, "Pretending to be sick isn't that big of a deal, right?"

Twilight replied, "She's missing a perfectly good day of classwork and she had me so worried."

Star sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with that stuff. I probably have Marco worried about me. I did the same lie that Starlight did."

Twilight put her hoof on Star's shoulder and replied, "I don't know you, but it sounds like you should go make things right."

Star responded, "I think I'm going to do that." Star used the pair of dimensional scissors to head back to Earth. Star went back into her house.

A few hours later Marco got back home. He went into Star's room and saw that she was standing up and didn't appear to be sick, so he asked, "What's going on?"

Star said, "Marco, I pretended to be sick, so that I could go to a dimension of ponies."

Marco asked, "What do you mean?"

Star said, "I wanted to see other dimensions, because I thought that just checking out my home planet and Earth was getting stale. However, I learned that being honest and being with your loved ones is more important." She hugged Marco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly forgave her.

Meanwhile, Twilight searched around various parts of Equestria for Starlight.

Trixie and Starlight hadn't had much luck at checking out mysterious parts of Equestria, because they still didn't have a map. They made a small campfire. Trixie looked at Starlight and said, "I'm sorry."

Starlight replied, "I feel sorry for Twilight. I shouldn't of lied to her and we shouldn't of gone on this trip."

Trixie said, "Starlight, the reason I suggested this trip was because I was scared."

Starlight was confused, so she asked, "What were you scared about?"

Trixie said, "I was worried that you were beginning to think that I wasn't great or powerful anymore. I haven't learned any useful magic tricks in months. I was worried that I'd become stale and that you'd find a new best friend."

Starlight replied, "Trixie, that wouldn't happen. There's nobody more magical in my life than you and there's nobody who I have more fun with you. I'm never going to abandon you." Trixie and Starlight hugged.

Twilight appeared and said, "Starlight, you're going to have a detention and a day's worth of make-up classwork."

Starlight replied, "Okay and I'm sorry for lying. It was a dumb thing to do." Star and Starlight both learned that lying is a bad type of magic, especially compared to the magic of friendship.


End file.
